rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Neptune Vasilias/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Official Designs Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. Official Posters RWBy Volume 3 Limited Edition Japanese released DVD.jpg|Volume 3 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover Turnaround Models Neptune-turnaround.png|Neptune turnaround Twitter neptune appearance inspirations.png|Confirmed inspirations for Neptune's appearance, according to Monty's Twitter. Neptune neck glitch.png|Psst. Hey. Sun. I need to tell you something. neptune production air guitar.png Miscellaneous RWBY Neptune shirt.jpg|''RWBY'' Neptune Shirt design Manga Chapters Manga 15, Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias.jpg|Neptune and Sun making a cameo in Chapter 15. Screenshots - Trailers Volume 2 Trailer 1201 Volume 2 Trailer_3808.png|Slow motion epic dodging maneuvers, activate! V2t_40.png|Look mom, no hands! V2t 41.png|Neptune's gun in all of its glory. Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1872.png ''RWBY Chibi'' Season 2 Trailer Chibi2Trailer 00002.png Chibi2Trailer 00022.png Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00955.png|Neptune and his team in the Volume 2 opening. 1202 Welcome to Beacon 01173.png Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever_10334.png| 1201 Best Day Ever_10952.png|Sun and Neptune are too busy talking to notice Jaune hit the window. 1201 Best Day Ever_11242.png|Shi-nee approved! 1201 Best Day Ever_11380.png|Before the food fight 1201 Best Day Ever_11430.png|Watching people flee the chaos 1201 Best Day Ever_17601.png| Welcome to Beacon v2e2 sun neptune.png|Sun introduces Neptune to the group. V2_02_00023.png|A kindred spirit. v2e2 neptune.png|Neptune flirts with Weiss. A Minor Hiccup V2_03_00015.png| V2_03_00016.png|Looking particularly uncomfortable V2_03_00017.png| Painting the Town... V2_04_00010.png| V2_04_00022.png| V2 04 00036.png| V2 04 00046.png| V2 04 00050.png| V2 04 00052.png| V2e4 neptune trident.png|. V2 04 00055.png| V2 04 00084.png| Extracurricular V2 05 00087.png| Burning the Candle V2_06_00007.png| V2_06_00008.png| V2 06 00036.png|The awkward moment when he is the one being hit on. Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00006.png| V2 07 00011.png| V2 07 00012.png| Brofist.png| V2 07 00016.png| V2 07 00024.png| Vol2Ep7SC7.png| v2e7 neptune dance.png| Search and Destroy V2_09_00009.png| V2_09_00010.png|"We get junior badges." V2_09_00014.png|(Awkwardness intensifies) Breach V2 12 00032.png| Screenshot (154).png| V2 12 00074.png|Wonder Twins power activate V2 12 00071.png|She's coming this way. Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00006.png|Team SSSN!! New Challengers... V3 02 00061.png|We ♥ Neptune! V3 02 00062.png V3e2 00068.png|Neptune is a flirt. V3e2 00069.png|Ladies... V3 02 00066.png RWBY_Vol_3_Ep_2_Neptune_sees_Ocean_Biome.png| V3e2 00071.png| V3e2 00073.png| V3e2 00085.png| V3 02 00080.png V3 02 00099.png V3 02 00102.png V3 02 00103.png V3 02 00106.png V3E2 Sun and Neptune victory dance.png|Victory dance! It's Brawl in the Family V3 03 CRDL Tournament.png V3 03 00098.png Lessons Learned V3 0400019.png Fall V3_0600036.png Battle of Beacon V3 10 00049.png V3 10 00070.png V3E10_Plan_of_attack.png|"Anybody got a plan of attack?" "I have a plan: attack." V3 10 00097.png V3 10 00098.png V3 10 00114.png V3E10_Sun_and_Neptune.png Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00021.png V3 11 00025.png V3 11 00026.png|"Uh, this is bad." V3 11 00027.png V3 11 00028.png V3 11 00040.png V3 11 00048.png V3 11 00095.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 1 Little Red Riding Hood Chibi 12 00001.png|Junior Detectives Chibi debut Chibi 12 00003.png|I really don't want to this to you, dude... Chibi 12 00004.png|...But Sun insisted! Chibi 12 00005.png|Jaune already bought Sun's disguise? Chibi 12 00006.png|How can he not notice me already? My head's huge for some reason. Chibi 12 00007.png|"And right next to a trash can? Do you have no heart?" Chibi 12 00008.png|"We're going into lockdown!" Spin the Bottle Chibi 13 00001.png|'Sup nerds! Chibi 13 00002.png|Spin the Bottle. My kind of game. Chibi 13 00003.png|You're lucky, Jaune. Well, almost. Chibi 13 00010.png|...This suddenly turned gay. Chibi 13 00011.png|Wow... Chibi 13 00012.png|...Ren's going all out. Big Vacation Chibi 14 00017.png|Please! Anything but the beach! Chibi 14 00018.png|No! Not the water! NOT THE WATER! Chibi 14 00021.png|Junior Detectives Again. Chibi 14 00022.png|"That's not fair! Last time you said I could be bad cop!" Chibi 14 00023.png|I can be a good bad cop. A great one! Chibi 14 00024.png|But girls find sensitive guys to be attractive. Chibi 14 00025.png|"I'll show you!" Chibi 14 00026.png|She's coming! Better act professional. Chibi 14 00027.png|Interrogating Nora Valkyrie for an obvious crime. Chibi 14 00028.png|You better not have any aliases. Chibi 14 00029.png|Now's my chance to be the bad cop here. Chibi 14 00030.png|"Where were you on the night of the pancake incident?!" Chibi 14 00031.png|Not going to talk, huh? Chibi 14 00032.png|She's acting like she's done this before. Chibi 14 00039.png|Yeah... Her fat belly speaks for herself. Chibi 14 00040.png|"Shh... It's gonna be alright. She can't hurt you anymore." Chibi 14 00041.png|"Uh... I don't have to tell you that!" Chibi 14 00042.png|It's not like I have an embarrassing secret or anything. Chibi 14 00043.png|I failed my dance class and ate the pancakes out of grief! Chibi 14 00044.png|I am a bad cop. I am guilty. Neptune's Phobia Chibi 15 00014.png|Walking down the streets of Vale Chibi 15 00015.png|"I'm working on it, OK?" Chibi 15 00016.png| Chibi 15 00017.png|Umbrella Shield, on! Chibi 15 00018.png|Neptune showered... with his clothes on... and wearing floaties. Chibi 15 00019.png|He faced his fear right on his face. How come he can do "that" and not be scared? Chibi 15 00020.png|Unless it's because the water hurts him. Like now. Chibi 15 00021.png|Okay Neptune. Just wait for Sun to come back and hope nothing happens. Chibi 15 00022.png|Oh son of a... Chibi 15 00023.png|Lalalala! I'm not listening! Chibi 15 00024.png|You better run, because Pyrrha is coming to kill you. Chibi 15 00025.png|Uh... Nothing happened... Nobody drowned... Save Nora! Chibi 17 00028.png Chibi 17 00029.png|"Musical!" Chibi 17 00030.png Chibi 17 00032.png Chibi 17 00033.png Chibi 17 00037.png Chibi 17 00039.png Chibi 17 00040.png Chibi 17 00041.png Pillow Fight Chibi 19 00009.png Chibi 19 00010.png Chibi 19 00029.png Chibi 19 00030.png Chibi 19 00031.png Chibi 19 00032.png Cinder Who? Chibi 21 00023.png Chibi 21 00024.png Chibi 21 00025.png Chibi 21 00026.png A Slip Through Time and Space Chibi 23 00001.png Chibi 23 00002.png Chibi 23 00003.png Chibi 23 00004.png Chibi 23 00021.png Chibi 23 00022.png Chibi 23 00026.png The One with a Laugh Track Chibi 24 00021.png Chibi 24 00023.png Chibi 24 00024.png Chibi 24 00027.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 2 Director Ozpin Chibi2 01 00020.png Chibi2 01 00021.png Chibi2 01 00025.png Chibi2 01 00026.png Chibi2 01 00035.png Chibi2 01 00037.png Chibi2 01 00038.png Chibi2 01 00039.png Chibi2 01 00042.png Geist Buster Chibi2 02 00008.png Chibi2 02 00009.png Chibi2 02 00010.png Dad Jokes Chibi2 04 00001.png Chibi2 04 00002.png Chibi2 04 00003.png Chibi2 04 00004.png Chibi2 04 00013.png Chibi2 04 00014.png Chibi2 04 00016.png Chibi2 04 00017.png Chibi2 04 00018.png Chibi2 04 00019.png Chibi2 04 00020.png Chibi2 04 00021.png Boy Band Chibi2 08 00009.png Chibi2 08 00010.png Chibi2 08 00011.png Chibi2 08 00012.png Chibi2 08 00013.png Cool Dad Chibi2 10 00008.png Chibi2 10 00009.png Chibi2 10 00010.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Neptune Vasilias images